Opening or closing sliding sleeves in a well downhole is often performed by an operation tool having projectable keys, where each sleeve has a profile matching the profile of the key. When having sleeves with more positions than two, the operation of sliding sleeves has to be performed in several runs; one run for each position of the sleeve since the sleeves have different profiles in order to be able to be positioned in different positions, and thus the operation tool needs to change keys to match another profile of the sliding sleeve.